


Inane Revenge

by Hazel_Brot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Coffee, Detectives, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, Insomnia, Investigations, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Brot/pseuds/Hazel_Brot
Summary: Series of hate crimes on sexworking women and female androids are taking place in Detroit for over a year. Detective Reed, along with a pair of other detectives were assigned to this case, but Gavin needed a partner, which Fowler found a perfect opportunity in, to lift DPD's public opinion up. Both Gavin and his new partner has some anger issues, will they be able to resolve the case, before killing each other?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Hi this is my first work here I'm scared but excited! Couple important things I wanna mention before we start:  
> English isn't my 1st language and I deeply apologise for any mistakes!!  
> Android revolution took place in May!  
> Nines has big anger issues, he's not good at controlling it!  
> I hope you all will enjoy, thanks for reading!

Gavin was extremely tired. All he dreamed about was to go back home to his 3 cats, bury himself in bed and watch some of his favorite movies, maybe even try to sleep. He always struggled with insomnia, and it never got better. Sometimes he's not gonna sleep for days straight, sometimes he's gonna get couple naps during the night, but this time the case was no sleep at all.

His body and brain were kind of shutting down at this point, it wasn't helping him to have anxious thoughts about who's gonna come here today, introducing themselves as his partner. Fowler was trying to find someone for him since the android revolution couple months ago, and no matter how many times he told the old man he's perfectly okay on his own, he was the only one without a partner plus he wasn't working 'efficient enough' because of his sleeping problems.

His insomnia was a known fact in DPD, some people were trying to help him, some were laughing at him, but his constantly exhausted brain couldn't give two fucks about it.

There were too many cases including androids for just Hank and Connor, someone had to take some weight off of their shoulders and Fowler found a perfect opportunity in partner-less Gavin to do it, as well as lift up DPD's public opinion by having more androids in the office. Reed was not happy about it.

The amount of arguments they got into, discussions, literal begs from Gavin's side - nothing seemed to convince his Capitan that giving him a partner, an android partner in that case, was an awful idea. He knew damn well they are not gonna get along, androids might have their rights and Connor wasn't so bad, but Gavin still didn't like those pricks. He felt like they were too high up their own ass, thinking they are so incredible and superior, because they didn't sleep, eat or shit, or whatever.

Detective got thorn out of his thoughts when the coffee machine announced that his drink was ready with a loud beeping noise. He picked up the cup, taking a generous gulp and sighing quietly in satisfaction, feeling warmth going through his body. He hated winter, cold, snow, all of it could go to hell and melt or even burn, if that was possible. He was shaking the whole morning, trying to keep himself warm in his blouse and old, thin coat.

He even hated winter clothes, with the knowledge of how short he was, he knew oversized layers made him look tiny, like a lost kid that was dragged to the police station to tell everyone who took their candy.

"Rough mornin'?" Familiar voice gave him some hope for today, as he turned around seeing Tina. She was always hot, extremely, her winter wardrobe didn't change much from her summer one, and Gavin was jealous about that.

"Shut the fuck up" he mumbled, voice still husky, burning his lips with his drink. Officer Chen just laughed it off, elbowing him softly "ready to meet your new friend? Heard he's one of those bad boys, fuckin' terminator" she joked, making Gavin chuckle a bit.

But that's what he heard himself too, 'the most advanced android ever created by CyerLife', he repeated in his head, shivering violently hearing sudden loud cackling of boots on the floor. Both him and Chen looked for the source of an unfamiliar noise, finally stopping their gaze at the unfamiliar figure. It's LED spinning slowly in blue, hands behind it's back, posture straight like if he was checking it with a ruller, dressed in a white fitted button up, dark dress pants and elegant boots.

Gavin eyed it suspiciously and wanted to make understanding eye contact with his friend, but she already was no where to be seen. Fuckin' amazing, he couldn't blame her tho, Tina always had a gut feeling when it's best to get the fuck out, but he still was mad that she left him with that prick. It was tall, like a head taller than him, skinny and long legged. Seemed very uptight, but in an asshole way.

"Detective Reed, I suppose?" It asked, cocking it's head to the side, visibly scanning him. Shorter man felt uncomfortable "You already know it, don't cha, dipshit?" He spat in frustration, feeling worse just by the way the android was looking at him.

It fixed the cuffs of it"s sleeves, coming back to it's previous position instantly. Gavin raised an eyebrow, that was supposed to be his partner? He was convinced it's not gonna work out, not now and not in a million years. "Just making sure, Detective" the android cleared it's throat "from the prescription, I was supposed to look for a 'tiny, angry man' or 'three raccoons in a coat', it wasn't so hard to notice you from the other side of the office" it said dryly, expression cold, he could even say- proud.

Gavin was about to explode, rehash that annoying smooth face with his fist, but he wasn't about to pay for the repairs. "You better shut the fuck up 'fore I turn you into fuckin' dust, tin foil asshole" detective basically barked, pointing at him with his stiff, cold finger. He was raged, boiling with anger, he even felt his face turning red. No one's gonna talk to him like that, especially not some fucking plastic.

It looked completely unimpressed, looking at him with no smallest sign of any emotion, which made Reed even angrier. He turned around and slurped the rest of his coffee, placing an empty cup back into the coffee machine. Android didn't even move, studying his every move, he shivered uncomfortably, looking back at it, while coffee machine started it's working process.

If Gavin wasn't so close, and didn't know Connor for some time, he would think it was him. However, from up close differences were easy to distinguish. This one was taller, a lot actually, it's eyes were icy blue, piercing and cold and it's jaw sharper, it basically looked more masculine than Hank's twink.

That was all Gavin could notice, before he shook his head, reminding himself he shouldn't stare like an art kid at some portrait, instead he focused his gaze on the other machine, pouring the dark liquid slowly into his cup."what's your model number?" He asked, just to at least know how to call it, since it didn't introduce itself.

"RK900" it replied, cocking it's head a bit, like if it wasn't sure why Gavin didn't know that. Fowler probably told him, he just didn't care enough to pay attention and acknowledge it. He picked up his cup, taking a sip and sighing again. "Is there any desk I could occupy?" It asked, realising Gavin wasn't about to move anywhere, he just rolled his eyes in frustration "yea, one on the opposite side of mine" he grunted under his nose, and jerked his head, showing it to follow him.

He was still really cold, hands crossed on his chest, back curled a little to prevent the heat from under his coat to go anywhere. "This one" he jerked his head again, refusing to move his hands, and sat down at his own. Gavin looked at the android as it scanned the desk and sat down at it in one smooth move. Was it even deviant? He haven't seen any android this stiff in a while, even Connor twitchy movements weren't this uncomfortable to watch. 

"I suppose Capitan Fowler told you about the investigation we've been assigned for, Detective Reed?" It asked, it's hands flat on it's thighs, back straight, chin a little upwards. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, looking at it like if RK asked him for millions of dollars "of course he did, tin can" He snorted angrily, rolling his eyes. "This case is in investigation for over a year now, do you think I don't know what I'm doing, smartass?" He finished raising his eyebrows. 

Detective wasn't really angry now, mostly tired and uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to show his new 'partner' any of his weaknesses. "Good. May I look through some protocols to update all the evidence and information?" It asked, it's voice was low, maybe even soothing in some weird and sinister kind of way, but Gavin would never admit to even have a thought like that. "The terminal's on yer desk" detective replied and streached his back, all of his body cracking, which he regretted imidetally, shivering violently from the cold that got to his body "fucking winter" he grumbled to himself, trying not to click his teeth to loud. 

RK900 scrolled through the terminal, then touched it for couple seconds, it's LED spinning unpleasantly fast in yellow for a moment, before it switched back to a slower pace in blue. "Serial killer, murdering sex working female androids and humans, all of the victims missing one of their breasts..." the android muttered to himself, thinking for a second "only the left one, to be exact, all of 'em were also patched up or stitched down, kind of professionally, after ther tit got cut off" Gavin cut the android off, finishing for him, taking a long gulp of his drink.

"We had couple suspects but none of 'em turned out to be guilty. I like to call 'em a titty thief tho" he added smirking like an idiot, android still not impressed. Gavin rolled his eyes, was It not programmed with any sense of humor? "It seems to be a tricky one, the killer doesn't seem to leave any clues, nor evidence, they killed over hundred of women" RK continued, looking straight at Gavin this time "I know it smartass, what's yer point?" He asked raising his eyebrow, this time android was the one to roll it's eyes, which Gavin was not expecting. "I wanted you to continue on what you know, detective" it explained, placing both of its elbows on the desk, it's chin pressed against it's hands.

Gavin looked at RK for a brief moment, his gaze quickly coming back to the protocol "we found another victim yesterday, this time at some pub near the border. Fowler said we gotta do a stake out tonight, I was supposed to come here this morning just to meet ya and discuss the investigation" he muttered, placing his now empty cup on the desk and yawning loudly "are we done then? I'd like to go back home" he added, looking back at the android.

900's head was tilted to the side, looking back at him with those piercing icy eyes, no face mimic whatsoever. It was extremely uncomfortable for Gavin, he didn't like to work with humans, let alone tin cans, he didn't like to have a partner. That even sounded wrong and weird for him. 

"Of course, detective. It seems like you would rather enjoy some rest before the stake out, let's meet around 9pm on the parking lot then?" It asked and, Gavin could swear he saw it, lifted the corner of it's lips in the most hunting smirk he has ever seen. It wasn't ugly or scary, just weird to see someone so put together smirking like that, even if for a brief moment.

"Yea, whatever, tin can" He snarled quietly, not really paying attention to what it was saying. Reed stood up, and walked towards the back door, that we're leading to the parking lot, but couldn't resist to turn around, just to have a quick glance at his 'partner'. "Fuckin' prick. No machine gon' tell me what to do" he mumbled under his breath, taking a short walk to his car.

***

Gavin took off his annoying coat and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale as fuck, 'bed hair', even tho he hasn't slept and his eye bags swollen and approaching the shade of purple that resemble black more than anything. Even that annoying, ugly scar on his nose was more visible, he desperately needed coffee, or a nap. If he could afford one.

He felt like his feet were dragged behind him, walking to the kitchen slowly, interrupted by fluff balls, that were demanding food and cuddles. He smiled to himself and started to pet one of his three cats, his name was Falcon. Not because it sounded cool, he wanted to confuse people. Reed loved the look on their face when he said stuff like 'my falcon knocked over a plant last night', he got someone every time and it was the best fun he ever had.

His other two cats were named Snail and Koala, which also lead to some funny situations. All three of them were found on the street by Gavin, abandoned by their owners. He hated people that didn't know how to treat animals well, especially cats. If you know your stupid fucking kid won't be able to care for their pet - simply don't get them one, they didn't deserve to suffer because of human's stupidity.

The short man finally managed to approach the kettle and turn it on, sprinkling some coffee into the cup at the same time, he also turned on the TV, so it wasn't so quiet in his small apartment.

It was typical cheap, lonely man kinda flat, but at least it was his own. Walls were painted dark blue with some little splatters and doodles everywhere, he was smashing brushes on the wall when he wanted to collect his thoughts, however he was nowhere near being good at it. Sticky figures with stringy hair, it looked like kids made a playground out of his apartment.

All the furniture were dark and covered in dust no matter what, bedroom was small and basically undecorated since he wasn't sleeping much, small kitchen placed in the corner of the living room and a bathroom that definitely needed some cleaning, dirty clothes were thrown everywhere.

Gavin signed tiredly, his home seemed to reflect his personality perfectly, always grumpy and chaotic, messy. He poured water into the cup, grabbing some snacks to prevent his stomach from screaming since he didn't have the energy to cook.

Detective rubbed his swollen face, yawning loudly, making himself comfortable on the couch and drowned himself in his mug, not really listening to what was happening on screen, just staring at it, expression not impressed. He knew it's gonna be another long night, additionally with a new partner of his. Snail meowed and purred quietly, snuggling to his leg.

His mood only got worse, fucking androids, never needed to rest, never get tired, never get cold. He shivered rolling himself in the blanket "stupid cunts" he muttered to himself, curling up and watching TV till the last moment before he had to head back to DPD.

***

Sometimes Gavin was wondering, if it really was insomnia or if he just refused to let himself rest, which lead to more serious problems, like losing the ability of falling asleep most of the times. The android asked him to be at DPD's parking lot at 9pm, but Gavin decided to arrive at 10pm, just to be petty. Tina always joked about him being a little brat, which wasn't necessarily a good thing, after all he was in his late 30's, everyone, including himself, expected him to at least act mature, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

He parked his car at the nearest empty spot at the parking lot, seeing the android waiting for him from miles away, this tall prick would be a good distraction if there was a zombie apocalypse, he could just hide behind it and no one would ever notice. Androids LED was yellow, but it didn't look distressed or angry, so probably was just processing or some other shit that Gavin didn't have the nerve to think about.

He walked out of his car, and approached much taller guy, stupid petty grin on his face. "What's up, you been waitin' here the whole time?" He asked tilting his head a little, android still not impressed. It looked more like it didn't even hear him, it's LED glitched between yellow and blue, finally finding it's pace in slow blue spins. "Yes detective, I don't get tired of standing" it replied which made Gavin instantly furious for no reason, probably just because his little petty game didn't work in his favour. 

"Get in the car 'fore I squeeze you into it myself" he muttered, eyebrows furrowed. This piece of shit was getting on his nerves by just standing there, he could swear it was making fun of him in its head. Detective lead RK to the car, getting inside himself and fasting his belt, hands stiff on the wheel. "Detective, the ride to our destination might take between one and a half to two hours and you don't seem rested enough to drive safely" it noticed when Gavin started the car, he rolled his eyes, clamping his teeth together "tell me something new, smartass" he snapped, driving out of the parking lot.

"I don't really care to be your friend, detective, however your current state might affect our safety on the road and hurt your wallet" it continued, Gavin glanced at it, back perfectly straight, hands on its knees and it's LED reflecting in the window, it's eyes glued on him with no expression. That was the scariest part, since it's eye color was so pale, fading even, whenever it looked at Gavin, he felt his stomach do a flip from discomfort.

"I don't care to talk to you" he cleared his throat, looking back at the road " I don't need no sympathy and no one's gonna touch my wheel, understood?" He finished, his voice low and intimidating, but android didn't even move an inch of his face, gluing it's eyes back to the road. Gavin turned on the radio, just to keep his thoughts busy for the rest of the ride.

As android mentioned, it took them exactly hour and a half to arrive, two other detectives were already patrolling the area on the other side of the pub, also there in a form of a backup if needed. Gavin rolled his window down and lit a cigarette, shivering from the cold coming from outside. He knew he shouldn't be smoking on patrol, but first of all it looked more natural than just sitting in the car and secondly, he didn't really give a fuck.

He turned down the volume of the radio, to not bring unnecessary attention to them, but robo cop's stiff posture might do the job for them. "Pick the stick out your ass tin boy" Detective said, taking a long drag out of his cigarette, bitter smoke tingling his lungs "I was not designed to sit like a disgrace, detective, you should try it, might be good for you back" it replied with a slight tint of sarcasm in its voice, Gavin raised an eyebrow and blew out a big cloud outside the window.

"Don't be so fucking smart, prick" he hissed back, trying to focus his eyes on the pub entrance. Everything looked foggy to him, figures were splitting, ligts were twitching and dancing around. Before he even knew it, he yawned so intensively his whole body shaked violently. RK looked at him briefly, when he threw the barely started cigarette out the window, into the snow.

"Is everything all right, detective?" 900 asked him, gluing it's eyes to Reed's swollen face. It made him angry, why the fuck did it pretend to care? It was none if it's bussines. He put the hood over his head, sinking more into the seat "shut up, fucko" Gavin snapped "leave me the fuck alone, I didn't want to have a partner and I don't want to talk to you, plastic prick, understood?" He almost screamed, still trying to not catch too much attention "you better shut your talking processor shit the fuck off be--" this time he was interrupted.

Android held his collar, basically lifting him off his seat and pulled him closer, it's LED spinning fast in yellow. It's eyes were glowing in the dark like if he was some kind of a cat in the dark alley "I am not a mannequin, detective, nor made out of plastic, nor going to sit there and listen to insults for the rest of the night." It's voice wasn't angry, it was uncomfortably calm and serious. Gavin was holding it's wrists, trying to pull it's hands away, he shifted uncomfortably trying to at least put his feet on the car floor, since his ass was flying above the seat.

"I'm the most advanced android ever created by cyber life, detective, programmed to be a killing machine, murder with no remorse. The fact that I'm not following my code anymore doesn't mean I couldn't crunch you up like an insect with my finger" it finished, it's LED glitching to red. Gavin looked RK in the eyes, he felt humiliated and embarrassed that a fucking android was pushing him around and could basically lift his whole body with one hand. He scowled and with all his will to fight left, spat right between the android eyes.

It's LED glitched, spinning faster, detective could almost see the smoke coming out it's ears, but it didn't say anything. RK pushed him back so hard, Gavins body crashed on the car's door, breaking the window into small pieces. He grunted in pain, he wasn't hurt by the glass, just his back colided with the hard surface so forcefully he lost his breathing ability for couple seconds.

The android wiped it's face, looking back at the pub, red glowing back into the car reflecting from the other window. Gavin was breathing heavily, his whole body trembling from shock, anger and how tired he was "fucking androids" he hissed, looking at the broken window.

It's gonna be costly, but fortunately DPD's gonna pay for it since it happened during his working hours. He shifted in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable again, but it seemed like his lungs were squished. On the other hand now he can't prevent the cold from coming inside, which was awful at the moment. Their fight kept him so busy, he didn't realise it started snowing.

"Fucking hell" he muttered shivering violently and placing his head against the headrest. This fucking android's gonna sit there unbothered while he's gonna freeze his balls off. 

After couple minutes of complete silence, Gavin's breath came back to normal and his head stopped spinning. He was still angry, just a little more relaxed. Androids LED was intense yellow, it seemed like it either was still furious or just scanning everyone walking in and out of the pub. Right, they were on a steak out. Gavin seemed to completely forget about his work, too many things were happening at once.

He closed his eyes for a moment, they were dry, he was extremely cold and uncomfortable. Reed shifted in his set again, breathing out heavily. He wasn't able to focus anymore, he needed just a little tiny break, so he closed his eyes again. His breathing pace got slower quickly as, before he was even able to react, he drifted off and passed out from exhaustion.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gavin got humiliated at work in this chapter in a pretty disgusting way, just wanted to put it here as a warning.  
> Hope y'all will enjoy, I write it just for fun, please don't scream at me ;w;

Gavin's eyelids were very heavy and sticky, it was hard to lift them up, so after couple seconds of trying, he decided to just leave his eyes closed. He shifted in place, his body stiff and freezing cold, which made him try to wrap in the blanket more. It was thin and short, smelled unfamiliar. The perfume was nice, definitely, first thing that came to mind is that it's a kind of perfume a hot, handsome guy would wear to seduce his secretary at work, when his wife isn't looking. He purred quietly, it was quite a pleasant smell to wake up to.

Reed felt like if he was still asleep, daydreaming about what he and the perfume owner could do, that his blanket absorbed his smell. But he couldn't remember his face nor how did they meet. Was he drunk, blacked out to the point he forgot about what happened the night before? Goosebumps crawled on his arms, when he realised how cold it still was.

"Good morning, detective" a voice he knew but didn't really want recognise ripped him out of his day dreaming. What the fuck was going on? Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, still not able to open his eyes. "Detective?" He heard the voice again, and this time he was conscious enough to understeand.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped in the car seat, realizing that - in fact - he wasn't in his bed, after a nice evening, but in his car, still on the stake out with his partner in the passenger seat. He rubbed his face and cleared his throat, trying to get comfortable in his seat. "What the fuck" Gavin mumbled, his voice rough and husky, while lifting his gaze at the android.

"You fell asleep, detective" the android explained, looking at him with no expression. It's LED was back to it's regular slow pace, reflecting blue in the window. Gavin has never been so confused and lost in his life. He looked around trying to get back the control of the situation, but got distracted by the fact it wasn't completely dark outside. "What time is it?" He asked inspecting the broken window on his side with his eyes, quickly looking back at the android.

" It's almost 7 am, detective, you slept for 5 hours" RK responded calmly, like if it wasn't anything bad. "Fuck" he mumbled, angry at himself that he let go. They might have not find anything suspicious now, because of his stupid fucking brain giving up and shutting down. How is he gonna tell Fowler he fell asleep on his shift, again. Even if he won't tell him anything, the android probably will sell his ass like a fresh cake.

"Did you see anything?" He asked jerking his head towards the pub, but the android shook it's head slowly. "Nothing that would help in our investigation, detective. However I have a picture of every person entering and escaping the pub including memory notes of how long they have been inside" it replied, looking at the building before them.

Gavin sighed tiredly, they have to file reports, and he had no idea how is he going to do that with literally zero information. Their shift was ending soon, but he started the car anyway, turning on the heat. He felt something slide off of his shoulders into his lap and then he remembered about that 'blanket' he was wrapped in, the one that smelled really good.

He lifted it up, carefully studying it in the dim light of slowly raising sun. "It's my jacket, detective, you seemed cold" RK900 explained, looking at him. Gavin looked at the jacket and then at the android, throwing the piece of clothing at it's face. He didn't learn anything after the window breaking accident, but fortunately for him, the android didn't really react to that. It picked up his overlay and dressed himself in it, fixing the cuffs.

Detective was even more lost in his thought process, he didn't know androids were using perfumes now, he didn't know they could smell. And it wasn't a bad one as well, it was ridiculous to him. He gave the android a quick gaze, before rushing out of their spot, back to the road. "Detective, our shift isn't over" the android pointed out, but didn't move. He knew damn well that if it wanted to stop him, it could do that with no effort. But it didn't. "Shut up, I need coffee" he mumbled, focusing his gaze on the road, looking around for the closest coffee place they could stop at. RK didn't reply, just turned on the radio instead, probably to help Gavin not fall asleep again.

***

"How is the partnership going, boys?" Fowler asked, turning around in his seat, going through some papers on the desk. He wasn't even looking at either of them, which assured Gavin that no matter what he's gonna say, his captain won't care. He rolled his eyes, what was he supposed to say ten? That they were getting into constant fights, even though they knew each other for two days? That they broke his car window during one? That they got into yet another one at the coffee place, which ended in Gavin splashing his drink on the androids shirt and his blouse being thorn apart by RK?

"Fowler you fuckin' bastard, you know how it's goin" Detective replied crossing his arms on his chest "I told ya it's a bad idea, we won't get along" he added, jerking his head towards the android "I must agree with detective Reed on this one, captain, I don't think it's going well either" the android said, pointing at his coffee stained white shirt.

Fowler looked at both of them and cleared his throat, making himself more comfortable in his chair "listen, I can't do anything about it. Either both of you are gonna start acting like adults you are, or the murderer is going to kill more women" he said, his voice was low and frustrated, he probably was irritated by their childish behaviour. Gavin rolled his eyes again "can't we just work separately?" He asked but Fowler instantly shook his head, which made Gavin clench his fist even harder.

"Impossible" the captain responded, his gaze back to the papers on the desk "How did the stake out go? Except for your broken window, Reed, did you see anything?" He looked at them briefly, still focusing on his work. Fuck, he already knew about the window, what else did he know? Gavin felt the sweat running down his back and looked at the android in panic. It looked at him back, crossing it's arms on its chest, trying to ask him 'oh so you need my help now?' With it's eyes, but Gavin's ones were begging.

It sighed heavily, even though it didn't have to breathe, and moved it's weight from one leg to the other, its hips moving slightly to the side. Gavin couldn't get used to how natural yet stiff it's moments were, if he didn't knew, he would believe that it's human, just a narcissistic fucking asshole. "We didn't see anything suspicious, captain, it seems like our suspect is moving quick and doesn't come back to the place they visited once" RK said, shifting it's weight again to the other leg "we need to plan another stake out in the area close to that pub, they couldn't go far, considering we don't have any evidence of them owning a car and they would attract too much attention in a public transport" it continued looking at Gavin, like if it wanted to show him that it's better.

Gavin fucking hated this prick, he had no idea it's possible to hate someone so much, but here he was, asking for help the biggest asshole in DPD, and he was the one to say it. Fowler moved his head in an approving nod "Amazing work Nines" he smiled at the android, which made it smirk softly. Who the fuck programmed it to act like that?

"Hol'on, Nines?" Gavin asked, visibly confused. The android rolled it's eyes, looking at him in disapproval, which made him even more lost "It's his name, Reed" Fowler cleared his throat, massaging the base of his nose as if he was trying to ease a migraine. "It never told me how to call it" Detective spat angrily, now both his captain and the android looking at him. "Reed, since the android revolution happened in may, androids are equal to people, there's not going to be any discrimination against them here. Understood?" Fowler raised his voice, Gavin wanted to say something, but Fowler punched his desk with his fist to stop him, the loud sound making him tense and jumps a bit.

"His name is Nines and he's not an it." The captain added, looking at the detective, waiting for him to accept his demand to treat the android with respect. If Gavin had longer nails, his palms would start bleeding, since his knuckles were basically white from clenching his fists so much. "Understood, Reed?" Fowler asked again, his voice soaked with irritation.

"Yes sir" Gavin replied finally, after a long moment of silence. Fowler nod in approval, coming back to his paperwork "now get the fuck out of my office, both of you, file the report and go home, before I find something new for you" he muttered, not even looking at them. Gavin walked out first, opening the door so forcefully, the glass shook, close to cracking, but he didn't care. At least this fucking prick didn't tell Fowler he fell asleep on the stake out, it might have ended up in him being kicked out, and he fucking loved that job.

He might not show it hundred percent, but he dreamed of being a detective his whole life. He might not be the least asshole of all people here, but he didn't want to lose this job. Before he realised it, he already was in the breake room, preparing coffee in the coffee machine, the android right next to him, sitting on the counter.

"Why are you following me, asshole, dont expect me to thank you" he gnarled, looking up at it... him. How is he supposed to get used to that? He treated Connor like a person, a cool twinky guy, but this fucking asshole wasn't Connor. "And why didn't you tell me you have a name?" He added after a moment of thinking. The android smirked at him briefly, then looked away, somewhere into the office.

"I don't expect manners from you, and you never asked, detective" he replied, his shirt was still wet, drenched even, from their previous accident, but Gavin could still pick out pieces of glass from his pockets, so he couldn't care less about a stupid shirt. "You didn't even use my model number, I didn't find it necessary to introduce myself." He added looking back at Gavin, that was already holding his cup.

"And I ain't gonna call you by that stupid name either" he whirred, taking a sip of his boiling hot drink "Who even came up with that bullshit?" He asked looking back at the unbothered android. Nines slid off the counter, his bottom still pressed against it, hands flat on the slab "Connor, he deviated me and then named me." He answered, which made Gavin almost crush his cup in his fist.

So Connor was behind it all, from the very beginning? This fucking prick tried to end him. If he and Hank weren't on vacation right now, he would beat both of them up. On the other hand he's a detective, he should have figured it out, since their model number was so close and they looked similar, that was kind of on him too. He sighed heavily, disappointed in himself, but surprisingly - not tired. He haven't slept for this long in a row in forever, he felt well rested, even though his neck kind of hurted, from the uncomfortable position in the car seat.

His clothes still smelled like Nines perfume, it was strong, but damn him, he liked it a lot. He would never admit to it, obviously. "Are we going to file the report, detective, or just stand there till noon?" The taller guy asked, which made Gavin think about spilling the coffee on him again "You know I didn't see anythin', you're gonna have to do it" he replied and looked up at the abdroid. Nines LED glitched couple times between yellow and blue, then he opened his mouth slightly and closed it again, he did that continuesly for couple seconds, like if he was trying to say something but wasn't sure what exactly.

"Done" he said looking back at Reed, the corner of his lips delicately curling up in a smirk. He instantly looked away, so Connor was doing that weird blinking thing, and Nines was just moving his mouth? Both of them were weird, but Gavin didn't give a shit, as long as he didn't have to file the reports. "Good, can I go home now?" He asked, taking another gulp of his coffee. "First we need to discuss couple things with the other pair of detectives." The android reminded him, which made Gavin roll his eyes, because he knew they had to. He just didn't want to.

They took a short walk to the other pair's desks, Gavin took a free chair from the other desk, but Nines didn't even bother, he just sat directly on one of the slabs. Both pairs shared their notes and pictures, as well as went over all the previous evidence. "They never went outside of Detroit, they must be somewhere in the border area" one of the Detectives, named Carol, pointed at the map, showing up on their laptop. All the locations of murderers attacks were marked on it in red, they also marked all possible locations they could visit in the future in yellow.

Gavin thought for a moment, leaning closer to the screen. "They started at the bottom, then to the left, last attacks were towards north, which might mean they gonna move east now, along the city border" he said, his finger sliding across the screen, stopping at the closest yellow spot. "Here is the area we should patrol, a lot of chicks are going there to have some drinks, there's a collage dorm nearby as well. Carol and Tim can patrol the dorm and tin can and I are gonna be somewhere near the bar, ok?" He finished looking at 3 of the other men.

All of them agreed, discussing detailes for tonight's stake out, also trying to figure out what car Gavin is gonna take, since his car was getting the window replaced. He couldn't take a police car there, so they figured he's gonna take Tim's car, as long as he promise not to break anything. After they discussed the time they're gonna meet at on the parking lot, both pairs went their separate ways, Gavin straight to the coffee machine again. "Impressive, detective. Didn't know you're so skilled at deduction" Nines spoke, sitting on the counter next to him again. It was still pretty early, so office was just now getting filled with people. Gavin looked up at the android raising his eyebrow.

"Do you think I got this job because I blew Fowler or something?" He sputtered, furrowing his eyebrows now "And why are you following me, tin man, just fucking go home" he added, looking back at his cup and thought for a moment "Do androids even have homes?" He asked out of pure curiosity, not that he cared or anything.

"We actually do, we have rights, detective, remember?" Nines replied, looking at other people coming into the building, probably scanning them "My flat is pretty close to Hank's house, just because Connor was too worried to let me go too far away but I wasn't interested in living with them, isn't that lovely, detective?" He added looking back at Gavin now. He rolled himself in the coat a little more, taking a sip of his coffee "What does Hank's house have to do with living close to Connor?" Detective asked, making Nines giggle quietly, for a short moment. The android, fucking terminator, giggled. It wasn't one of those little girl's giggles, or that glitchy android sounds Connor or some of the other androids he met during investigations were making from time to time, it was an actual, adorable kind of laugh. Gavin got caught off guard with that, he found himself staring at his partner for way too long than he should, quickly burying his face in the cup to hide it.

"Connor moved in to Hank's place, I thought it was obvious, mister good dedution" Nines laughed again, covering his mouth with his wrist. Fucking hell, what was happening here? Gavin saw that both of them were kind of liking each other but never connected the dots to realise they were something more. He thought about it for a moment, making some quiet purrs into his coffee cup. "You were the one to tell me I'm good at my job, prick." He replied, looking at him again. Nines jumped off the counter, his hands behind his back again.

"I'm trying to be nice, since we must spend most of our time together" the android replied calmly, looking down at Gavin. The shorter man felt towered by the android so he looked away. Nines eyes weren't as cold as he thought, just very pale and glowy, which gave him the intimidating look "I don't care about becoming your friend, asshole, I don't need you to be nice" Reed mumbled in reply, placing his mug on the counter "I'm going home" he added, turning around, not even waiting for the androids response, but it didn't stop Nines from walking in front of him, to prevent him from moving.

"I'm not trying to be your friend, detective, I was also not programmed to be friendly, so you could at least appreciate my endeavours" He said, placing his hand next to Gavins head on the wall. Detective scowled again, looking up at his partner "oh you want me to praise you, tin can?" He chuckled, crossing his arms on his chest, his gaze challenging like if he wanted Nines to prove him something.

"Not at all, I want you to stop acting like an asshole and start treating me like a person" The android corrected him, leaning closer. His LED was slowly spinning in yellow, his gaze even more challenging. It looked like they were about to throw hands and start ripping each other's hair out. Gavin was more than ready to fight him again, he grabbed androids collar, pulling him even closer. They were lucky no one was on their break right now, if Fowler knew about another fight they both might get disciplinary orders or even worse. "Try me, cunt" Gavin snapped through his teeth, yanking on Nines collar so their faces were on the same level.

Gavin Reed never learns and unfortunately for him, the android was way, way stronger. Nines grabbed his jaw and in one slick move pinned him to the wall by his head with a loud bang. Gavin squirmed and hissed in pain, trying to get his vision back, since everything was dark for a moment. His gaze went back to androids eyes "I'm not scared of you, tin can" He muttered barely able to move his mouth, because of androids hand on his jaw. "Wat'chu gonna do? Bang my head on the wall till I pass out? Been there, I'm not fuckin' scared" Detective added, challenging smirk on his lips, his fingers dug deep into androids artificial skin on his arm.

It might have been a bad moment, but Gavin realised that his arm was warm, he would never think about androids being warm, he thought their skin was cold and smooth. Nines eyes were glued to his, they were burning with rage, Gavin was almost convinced that he could see smoke going out of his nose. "Stop teasing me or it's not gonna end up pretty" the android warned, leaning closer, his fringe was moving from Gavin's breathing. "I'm not gonna repeat myself" Reed was too stubborn to admit that his jaw hurt, that his heart was beating super fast, that if Nines won't stop, he might pass out, because it was hard to breathe.

The taller man clearly had enough of Gavin's bullshit, he forced one of his thumbs into Gavin's mouth, opening it wider and spat right into it, forcing his jaw closed again. Detective's eyes went wide, he went from cocky to literal panic mode. This fucking bastard spat into his mouth. He tried to pull Nines hand away, shifting in place, but android placed his knee between his thighs, completely preventing him from moving.

"It seems, Gavin, that you forgot our conversation from last night. I could fuck you up with one movement of my hand and I am not going to sit here and let you treat me like an obedient machine, are we clear?" The android muttered, clenching his fingers on Gavin's jaw harder, preventing him from spitting back at him. Gavins legs were shaking and trembling violently because he was barely touching the ground with the tips of his shoes. He didn't even realised that Nines lifted him up at the begging.

He felt disgusted and humiliated, his head was spinning, he couldn't breathe. Detective started to punch androids chest weakly, still trying to fight, he's Gavin Reed god damn it, he never knew when to stop. The android placed him back on the ground, punching his crotch with his knee, finally letting go of his face, pushing him to the ground with no effort. Gavin felt like a plush toy, Nines was throwing him around so effortlessly, like if he was a feather. He curled up on the ground in pain, spitting out in disgust.

"I hope you have a great day, detective" Nines growled fixing his shirt and walked away, like if nothing happened, swinging his hips slightly. Gavin accompanied him with his gaze, slowly getting up from the ground. His nose was bleeding, he was almost sure his face was bruised and he just felt... degraded, as fuck. Detective finally stood up and wiped his face from the bloody nose, instantly walking out of the building, trying to avoid any suspicious looks. "Fucking asshole" he sputtered, kicking the first thing his foot touched outside. He wanted to scream, he hated this fucking bastard so much, he could actually kill him.

Gavin didn't want to take a bus, since his car was getting fixed, he needed some fresh air to calm down. The whole walk home, he was imagining all the awful things he could do to the android. Oh yes, he wanted to melt him, rip out all of his cords or put him in water till he rust up and then fucking melt him. His flat wasn't too close to the station, but in rage the walk took him less than 30 minutes. 

He walked inside, didn't even undress or greet his cats, he went straight to the bedroom, basically falling face down into the bed. "Fucking androids" Reed screamed into his pillow, punching it next. His head hurt, he had dried blood and bruises on his face, his balls hurt as well, because he got hit by a fucking steel. He wanted revenge. He wanted to make the android cry, but how? They also had to sit in a car together for couple hours tonight, he had no idea how is he going to make it. But he was Gavin Reed, was he ever really thinking straight?


End file.
